A bullet for my heart
by Hinoharu
Summary: Naruto a enfin terminé ses classes pour rentrer à la police de Konoha. Sasuke lui y travaillle depuis un moment en solo. Ils vont devoir apprendre à se faire confiance et à travailler en équipe aussi bien sur le terrain que dans leurs vies privées, sans compter sur leurs rivalités et les obstacles en tous genre qui vont se dresser devant eux.
1. Chapter 1

**A bullet for my heart**

**Sasuke :**

Comment ai je pu en arriver là ! Il y avait des jours où je détestais mon boulot, ma vie et même moi. Il était là étendu, son doux visage collé contre le bitume mouillé, une marre de sang commençait à se rependre autour de son corps fin mais musclé, la bouche entre-ouverte et ses beaux yeux bleus fermés à tout jamais. Je l'avais perdu, pour toujours, mon seul ami, mon coéquipier …

Un trou béant avait remplacé mon cœur, mon sang s'était glacé dans mes veines. Comment une simple balle avait pu arraché la vie d'un si beau jeune homme, comment un bout de métal avait pu me priver de mon seul et unique amour. Dans cette ruelle étroite et sombre, d'où nous parvenait la pâle lumière de la pleine lune, je versa des larmes, la premières fois depuis des années. Je me traîna lamentablement au sol, vers le cadavre refroidissent de mon amant, je pris sa tête blonde dans mes mains aussi pâles que la lune et le tourna vers moi, je me leva avec peine, aussi amocher que lui, mais vivant, je posa sa tête avec une grande délicatesse sur mes cuisses, son regard vers le mien et le supplia de revenir. On a beau connaître l'effroyable vérité, nous refusons de l'accepter, espérant, priant pour que se ne se soit jamais passer. Je me tourna vers le ciel et cria à plein poumons :

« -NARUTO ! »

**Quelques mois plutôt**

Je marchai nonchalamment dans les couloir du commissariat,dans mon nouveau costume flambant neuf, saluant mes collègues dans leurs bureaux. J'arrivai dans le mien et m'écroulai dans ma chaise au dossier renforcer pour mon dos souffrant. J'observai les différentes lettres éparpillaient dessus, elles avaient toutes des couleurs variées et chatoyantes, certaine avec des petits cœurs, je soupira pris ma corbeille à papier et le poussa toutes sans exception dedans, j'ouvris ensuite mon PC portable et chaussa mes lunettes. J'entendis alors gratter à la porte, c'était Ino qui m'apportait mon café, combien je détestais qu'on me traite comme ça. J'avais beau avoir crié au et fort que j'étais gay, toutes les filles me tournaient autour, ça devenait parfois même gênant.

« -Bonjour , mon petit Sasuke-chéri, je t'apporte ton café, me fit elle en minaudant.

-Pfffff!(ma phrase fétiche dans c'est moments là)

-Oh, râla t-elle en arrangent son décolleté violet, tu pourrais me parler un peu mieux.

Elle colla sa poitrine contre mon épaule, ses effluves de parfum âcre m'irritait les narines.

-Bonjour Sasuke-Kun, fit une autre voie féminine, je... INO !

-Tiens, mais regardez qui voilà, ne serait se pas notre chère planche à pain Sakura !

Et c'était reparti, une bagarre en vue, ces deux chipies aller s'étriper encore une fois dans mon bureau. Je vis quand même dans le couloir Kakashi me faisant signe de venir, je laissa donc ces deux furies se crêper le chignon pour un amour qui n'existera jamais. Je le salua et glissa mes lunettes dans la petite poche avant de ma veste grise.

-Salut Kakashi, merci d'être venu à mon secours, j'en pouvais plus.

-Tu devrais y être habitué maintenant ! ricana t-il

-Pfff, soupirai-je

-Aller, ça va aller, le commissaire principale, Tsunade, veux te voir tout de suite dans son bureau.

-Alors c'est aujourd'hui.

-Eh oui.

Aujourd'hui était mon denier jour de liberté, car cette vieille bique de Tsunade voulait m'attribuer un nouveau coéquipier. J'avais l'habitude de travailler seul, j'avais beau plaider ma cause, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Kakashi mon chef avait réussi à repousser l'inévitable le plus longtemps possible, mais même les meilleurs choses avaient une fin. Arrivé devant la grande porte mon ami frappa deux coups, une voie féminine mais forte nous donna l'autorisation de rentré. Devant le grand bureau en bois massif où trônaient des centaines de papier, Tsunade, griffonnait sur l'un d'eux, son assistante à ses côté nos regardait d'un drôle d'air. Kakashi referma la porte derrière nous, et nous nous plaçâmes devant elles.

-Salut!fit Kakashi avec un petit signe de la main.

-Sasuke, tu pourrais saluer ton supérieur.

-Pfff.

-On ne manque pas de respect à …

-Chisune ! cria la chef. C'est bon, sais pourquoi tu es là.

-Oui oui ! Râlai je.

C'est alors que des voies se firent entendre derrière la porte, puis un éclat de rire. Je me figea, je connaissais se rire. _Oh non, ne me dites pas que..._

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé, faisant place à un Iruka confus et un blond en jean, T-shirt orange et casquette en biais sur la tête.

-Salut la compagnie, fit le blondinet tout sourire qui traîna les pieds jusqu'au bureau. À quelques centimètres de moi, il s'immobilisa, se retourna devant moi en pointant son doigt sur mon nez.

-Attends ne me dis pas que je vais travailler avec toi !

-Tu vois bien que si abruti ! »

**Naruto : **

Le commissariat de Konoha ne ressemblait en aucun cas aux derniers souvenirs que j'en avais. Je rentra dans se grand bâtiment très lumineux, l'entrée était très spacieuse, il n'y avait personne à l'accueil. Une petite brune au cheveux longs et noirs passa devant moi, je la reconnue aussitôt et lui tapota l'épaule.

« -Tien salut Hinata, je savais pas que tu travaillais ici.

L'intérresée rougie bredouilla mon prénom et disparue en suivant. Je leva les épaules, dans un bureau il y avait deux filles qui étaient en train de se battre, j'allai donc les voir.

-Euh excusez moi, pouvez vous me dire où se trouve le bureau du chef s'il vous plais ?

Elles s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent.

-Toi ici ? Fit une voie masculine derrière moi, je me retourna donc.

-Tien Iruka.

-Tu viens voir …

-Le chef. Terminai je

-Viens, je t'emmène.

Je suivis donc mon ancien professeur. Les deux filles passèrent la tête pour suivre mon chemin.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de le connaître, fit celle aux cheveux roses.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Fit mon enseignant

-J'ai réussi mon concours, et j'ai été appelé ici pour un poste en binôme, alors je suis là. Et toi ?

-Moi, je boss pour pas changer.

-Ha ha ça m'étonne pas, c'est là, fis je en montrant la porte que j'ouvris sans demander mon reste. Il y avait déjà quatre personnes dans la pièce

-Salut la compagnie, lançai je tout sourire.

Je me dirigea vers la femme au centre du bureau, sans prêter attention aux autres. Néanmoins, quelque chose attira mon attention. Parmi les deux hommes, il y en avait un que je reconnu, ce type aux cheveux noirs, à la peau si claire et à l'air hautin ça ne pouvait pas être lui. À quelques centimètres de lui, je m'immobilisa, se retourna devant lui en pointant son doigt sur son nez.

-Attends ne me dis pas que je vais travailler avec toi !

-Tu vois bien que si abruti !

-Oh mais vous vous connaissez ?

-Euh c'est qui la vieille là.

Je vis Iruka et l'autre homme pâlir, puis se fut au tour de la jeunette de devenir toute rouge, Sasuke lui fit une grimace que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Comment il m'a appelé le blondinet ! rugie t-elle

Une puissante gifle atterrie alors sur ma joue, me faisant voler à quelque mètre du bureau.

-Bien, comme tu es nouveau ici je passe pour cette et Sasuke allez faire équipe, que vous le vouliez ou non. Je compte sur vous pour bien vous entendre, vous pouvez disposer.

Sasuke se plaça devant moi, me tendant sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la pris, comme elle était douce, comme dans mon souvenir. Une fois remis sur pied Iruka me laissa la place pour passer la porte, suivit de Sasuke, du borgne et d'Iruka, qui referma la porte.

-Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller pour eux deux ?

-Il faudra bien Chizune, il faudra bien. »

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, gentils ou pas je les lis toujours !

Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

Petites précisions : ce qui est en _italique_ sont les pensées du personnages, je pense que vous l'aurez compris, mais je tenais quand même à le préciser.

Résumé : Nartuto vient d'arrivé au commissariat de Konoha et doit faire équipe avec Sasuke

**A bullet for my heart**

**Chapitre 2**

**Sasuke :**

J'emmenai Naruto loin de mamie Tsunade, cet imbécile frottait encore sa joue tuméfiée.

« - Arrête de frotter, ça ne va rien changer. Soupirai-je

-Allons allons, oh fait je ne crois pas m'être présenté, je suis Kakashi Hatake, et supérieur direct de Sasuke, et de toi Naruto.

-Enchanté,fit le blondinet en lui serrant la main, je suis Naruto Namikaze Usumaki.

Kakashi se figea.

-Tu es le fils de Minato et Kushina.

-Hé hé, ouais. C'est en souvenir de mon père que j'ai voulu rentrer dans la police. Rougit le novice

-Personne ne peux oublier le Héros de Konoha, qui a donné sa vie pour celle de son fils ! Fit Iruka

Naruto fut troublé, je le sentais, je lui pris alors la main.

-Je te fais visiter.

-Attends Sasuke, je … Bon ben à plus !

-A plus Naruto.

-J'espère que ça ira entre eux, soupira Iruka.

Loin de ces gêneurs, je lâcha sa main chaude, je lui montra alors la cafétéria et son coin café, où nous croisâmes l'équipe de Shikamaru, Naruto fit plus ample connaissance avec ces nouveaux collègues, puis la salle d'autopsie, le laboratoire, la salle des archives au sous sol, les vestiaires où nous déposâmes son nouvel uniforme.

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup changer depuis l'école, tu sais ! Lançai je à Naruto, toujours à vouloir te faire remarquer.

-Tu non plus ! Toujours aussi froid et distant !

Une veine se gonfla _« Laisse tomber Sasuke il te cherche c'est tout »_

-Comment va ton frère ?

Je me figea, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que l'on m'avait pas parler de lui.

-Il est rentré chez les sniper. Lâchai je à mi mot.

-Sérieux ! Depuis le temps qu'il en parlai ! Je pensai pas qu'il aurait réussit.

_« Toujours lui avant moi ! »_

-Au fait, bravo pour ta capture d'Orochimaru, encore un gang de yakuza qui tombe !

Surpris, je releva la tête.

-Tu as suivis mon enquête ?

-Quoi, mais non c'est juste parce qu'ils en ont parler au infos, c'est tout !

_« C'est tout … Attends à quoi je pense moi ! »_

-Je me disais aussi qu'un nul comme toi qui savais lire, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Lançai je en m'approchant de lui.

-Répète un peu pour voir. Répondit il en s'approchant à son tour.

-En plus d'être bête, tu es bouché !

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle « monsieur je fais tout mieux que tout le monde » !

-J'y crois pas c'est vraiment toi Naruto !

Notre joute verbale interrompue, nous nous tournâmes vers la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver.

-Sakura. Soupirai-je

-Quoi cette fille c'est Saskura-chan ?

-Mais oui, je sais que j'ai beaucoup changer depuis l'école, mais quand même.

-Ça alors, je ne croyais pas que …

Je n'écoutai déjà plus la conversation, les doux souvenirs lointains, très peu pour moi ! Je soupira, quand j'entendis mon nom dans la conversation je reporta mon attention sur eux.

-C'est vrai Sasuke-kun, tu va vraiment faire équipe avec Naruto.

-Ordre de Maître Tsunade ! Répondis je en haussant les épaules.

-C'est génial, je vais pouvoir suivre les exploits de la meilleure équipe de tout les temps !

-Ouais, fit Naruto et moi en cœur d'une voie traînante et sans âme.

-Bon je vous laisse les garçons, à plus. Nous fit Sakura comme si de rien été.

-Rentre chez toi, la journée à été longue, balançai je à Naruto, on se revois demain 9h précise. Je compte sur toi !

-Ouais, c'est bon ! »

Je planta ce nigaud ici et quitta le commissariat. Il fallait que je me change les idées, je marcha donc longuement, si bien que lorsque je m'arrêta, j'étais sur la grande colline qui ceinturait le village. Je me tourna vers celui ci et observa le coucher de soleil.

**Naruto :**

Peu de temps après le départ de Sasuke, je quitta à mon tour le bâtiment, et déambula dans les rues de Konoha, rentrant et sortant dans les boutiques que je n'avais pas vu depuis trois ans. Au coin d'une rue une odeur bien connue me fis remonter pas mal de souvenirs. Les ramens d'Ishiraku, comment ne pas y succomber. Je baissa la tête et passa sous les rideaux.

« -Mais regardez qui va là, ne serait ce pas notre cher Naruto, me fit le propriétaire.

-Naruto-kun, ça faisait longtemps ! reprit l'employée

-Ouais, tu l'as dis !

-Comme d'habitude ?

-Oui, chef !

Pendant que je manger mon délicieux bol, je racontais comment c'était passé mon entraînement, comment était le bureau et mes coéquipiers.

-Oh mais dis moi, tu fais équipe avec Sasuke alors.

-Oui … soupirai-je devant mon cinquième bol presque fini.

Le patron et la jeune employée se regardèrent. Il ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir, et à vrai dire moi non plus.

-Bon, je me leva d'un coup, posa un billet sur le comptoir et quitta l'établissement. J'entendis alors Ishiraku crier :

-Naruto, il en manque !

Mais j'étais déjà loin et puis il était habitué. Je rentra donc dans mon appartement, je me déchaussa dans l'entrée

-Tadaïma, lançai je dans le vide.

_« -Ah oui c'est vrai ... »_

Néanmoins, un faible miaulement se fit entendre.

-Oui bonjour à toi aussi Mew. » Fis je au petit chat rose qui venait de passer de ma chambre vers l'entrée.

Je posa ma casquette sur l'étagère à ma droite, et marcha vers mon balcon, je poussa la vitre et goûta aux dernières rayons du soleil couchant. J'enlevai mon T-shirt que je jeta dans un coin et me dirigea vers ma salle de bain ou je fis couler de l'eau. J'enlevai le reste et me glissa avec délice dans l'eau bien chaude. Je soupira d'aise.

**Le lendemain**

Je me réveilla avec difficulté, je traîna les pieds en baillant vers le frigot que j'ouvris et en tira une brique de lait, qui je pense était périmée, je bu au goulot. Je rebailla, Mew lui aussi s'étira à mes pieds. Je sorti une petite coupelle que je remplis avant de la posée au sol. Il la lapa avec avidité, je bailla une énième fois. Je posa les yeux sur l'horloge, 8h55. Je bailla à nouveau, et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain.

«-Quoi déjà neuf heure moins cinq ! Il va me tuer. Criai je en fonçant chercher des vêtements dans ma chambre. Je ressorti affublé du même jean qu'hier et un T-shirt blanc et je couru vers le bureau.

Je quitta l'appartement en trombe, fermant quand même à clef, et couru à en perdre halène pour rattraper mon retard. J'entrai dans un grand fracas, manquant de m'écraser au sol. Sasakue étais déjà dans l'entrée, quant il me fis il soupira.

-Je le savais, incapable d'arriver à l'heure.

-Salut la compagnie, fit Kakashi derrière moi.

-Décidément, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Continua mon coéquipier. Va te changer Naruto, on a une enquête. »

La semaine avait bien commencer !

**Fin**

J'espère que ce chapitre deux vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires je les lis toujours !

Bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Petites précisions : ce qui est en _italique_ sont les pensées du personnages

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je me contente d'arranger à ma manière ^o^

Résumé : Sasuke et Naruto se voient confier leurs première enquête en duo, comment va t-elle se dérouler.

**A bullet for my heart**

**Chapitre 3**

**Naruto :**

Après m'être changer, je suivi Sasuke dans la voiture de fonction, il s'installa de direct chef côté conducteur, je m'installa donc côté passager.

« -Quoi ? Me fit Sasuke que je dévisageais sans le vouloir.

-Rien, répondis je prestement. Sur quoi va t-on enquêter ?

-Sur le meurtre d'une villageoise nommer Ran Kuzu , retrouvée morte à son domicile. Tu prends les photos, me fit mon coéquipier en me tendant l'appareil.

Arrivé sur les lieux, nous montâmes au premier, la porte d'entrée était défoncée, je pris la porte avec un bout de l'appartement en désordre en photo. Dans le petit appartement similaire au mien, tout était sans dessus dessous, Sasuke habitué fit un petit tour rapide avant d'aller dans la chambre à coucher, je fis un peu le tour de l'appartement pour prendre le saccage des pièces.

-Naruto, viens par ici. Cria Sasuke.

Je râla en y allant, de découvris au sol, le corps inanimé de la jeune victime, une fine plaie où il y avait du sang ornait sous cou blanc, c'est long cheveux ondulés châtains clairs dans ton les sens. Elle s'était débattue. Je pris alors son pauvre corps sans vie en photo, un peu dégoûter du salaud qui avait oser faire ça.

-Regarde par ici.

Il était devant le bureau vide mais ranger, on avait du voler quelque chose dessus. Je photographia l'espace manquant, Sasuke se détourna et fit quelque pas vers le cadavre, je fit de même mais trébucha je cria faisant retourner mon collègue et je chuta, mais au lieu d'atterrir au sol, je termina nez à nez _(littéralement) _avec Sasuke. Nous avons rougi tout les deux.

-Tu peux pas regarder où tu marche urusaï !

-Mais euh j'ai pris les pied dans un truc.

Je me releva rapidement pour ne pas montrer mon trouble, je passa des gants et ramassa une petite corde métallique. Sasuke s'approcha et observa et me le pris des mains.

-Eh …

-C'est une corde de piano, fit Sasuke.

Je voulu prendre la corde en photo mais sur le petit écran pour voir les images, je vis que la dernière prise de vue était la tête de mon coéquipier.

-Alors ça viens baka.

-Euh … Oui...

Je pris très vite la photographie, une jeune femme aux cheveux coupé en carré courts vêtue d'une tunique noire et d'une blouse blanche.

-Bien le bonjour les garçons.

-Salut Rin, fit Sasuke. C'est pour toi , reprit il en montrant la victime.

Elle s'agenouilla et observa la fille sur toute les coutures, elle s'attarda sur le cou et prit la température de son foie.

-Si je compare la température environnante et celle de son corps, elle est morte très tôt ce matin, aux alentours de six heures. Mais elle n'est pas morte de sa strangulation sinon il y aurait plus de sang. Je dirais que ça plaie est post-mortem, j'ai pu noter ici deux trous, fit elle en écartant son col.

Je m'approcha pour prendre le traces sur ça nuque.

-Attends, se ne serait pas la signature du clan de yakuza d'Orochimaru ? Demandai je.

-Oui mais, je l'ai tuer. Répondit Sasuke.

-Eh bien il faut croire qu'il y a un copieur. Fit Rin »

**Sasuke :**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, quelqu'un utilisait les même technique que ce fourbe d'Orochimaru, lorsqu'il tuait ses victimes, il les tués avec du poison d'un serpent très venimeux, laissant comme des traces de crocs de ces reptiles. Rin finit « d'emballer » la jeune femme pour continuer l'autopsie dans son laboratoire, Naruto aidait à numéroter et ranger les preuves.

_« Comme c'est drôle de le voir aussi sérieux alors qu'il était si bourrin plus jeune »_. Le blondinet se releva et observa la vue,

-C'est génial on voit toute la rue ! Ricana t-il en écartant les bras

-Eh on doit interroger les voisins.

-J'arrive.

Naruto sur les talons, je fis le tour de l'étage, nous commençâmes par un homme emplâtrer à la jambe avec des enfants, qui nous laissèrent entrer dans leurs salon. Naruto sorti alors un petit carnet.

-Quoi, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! Me fit il furibond.

-Monsieur Yuke, pouvez vous me dire si vous avez entendu quoi que se soit de suspect ce matin ? Demandai je.

-Eh bien, j'ai entendu la porte être défoncer, puis comme si quelqu'un qui fouillait.

-Pourquoi n'avez vous rien fait ? Demanda Naruto

-Je ne pouvais pas trop marcher, fit il en montrant sa jambe, et puis j'ai d'abord cru que c'était encore son ex qui venait lui réclamer de l'argent, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a fait ça.

-Encore ? Repris je.

-Oui, c'est déjà arriver plusieurs fois qu'il vienne pour qu'elle lui prête de l'argent.

-Son nom ? Demandai je

-Euh Hiro Macha. Elle a reprit son nom de jeune fille, crut il bon d'ajouter.

-Bien merci de votre collaboration, si jamais quelque chose vous revenez, appelez moi, dis je en tendant ma carte de visite.

Nous passâmes à l'appartement suivant, je toqua et se fut une vieille femme qui ouvrit.

-Oui, fit elle d'une voie chevrotante

-Bonjour Madame, excusez moi de vous déranger, brigadier chef Ushiwa et voici le brigadier Usumaki. Pouvons nous entrer ?

-Désolée, je n'ai pas d'animaux du nom de kiki, demandez à la dame en face. Fit elle en refermant la porte.

Naruto rapide mis son pied pour la bloquer.

-Il y a eu un meurtre en face, avez vois entendu quoi que se soit ? Reprit il

-Je n'ai pas non plus d'écharpe en soie, maintenant laissez moi je suis occupée. fit elle en fermant sa porte

-Mais elle va pas bien celle la , s'écria mon collègue.

-Vous n'en tirerez pas grand chose, fit la concierge derrière nous, elle est sourde.

-C'est vous qui avez trouvé le corps c'est ça ? Lui demandai je.

-Oui, fit elle en baissant les yeux. C'était une gentille fille, mal grès le fait que son ancien petit ami mettait le bazar partout où il allait.

-Monsieur Macha ? Questionna Naruto

-Oui, elle c'est séparer il n'y a pas si longtemps à cause de ça. Peu de gens l'appréciait.

-Merci madame. Naruto, je veux que tu trouve ce Macha, au cas où, je rentre au commissariat. Donne l'appareille photo.

-Entendu, fit il en saluant comme les militaires et en me donnant le reflex.

Je lui donna les clefs de la voiture et il parti d'un pas décidé.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que je parcourrai à plusieurs reprise mes rapports sur Orochimaru et son gang, une touffe blonde passa ma porte et vint s'écraser sur la chaise en face de moi.

-Alors ?

-Il était à une fête qui à commencer à 21 h et qui à finit qu'à 8h et j'ai trois cents cinquante témoins, quatorze caméras de surveillance qui peuvent en témoigner.

-Je me douter que se n'était pas lui.

-Alors qui c'est ? Pas Orochimaru tu l'as tué.

-Oui mais, il manquait quelqu'un quant je suis aller à son repère.

-Qui ?

-Kabuto. »

Voilà le chapitre 3, on commence à rentrer dans une enquêtes sérieuse, pas trop non plus, c'est quand même un petit yaoi, donc il devrait avoir un peu plus d'amour dans le chapitre 4.

N'hésitez surtout à me laisser des commentaires pour m'aider à améliorer mon histoire.

Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Petites précisions : ce qui est en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je me contente d'arranger à ma manière ^o^

Résumé : La découverte du cadavre d'une fille, qui aurait été tuée par Orochimaru, sème le doute dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Comment notre duo va t il s'en sortir ?

**A bullet for my heart**

**Chapitre 4**

**Sasuke :**

Je n'arrivais pas a y croire, qu'avait bien pu faire Kabuto pour se venger de la mort de son mentor.

«-Naruto, lançais je a mon coéquipier en me levant d'un bond.

-Hein quoi?

-Viens il faut qu'on le trouve.

Mon portable sonna.

-Quoi ? Demandais je en colère

-C'est Kakashi, on a retrouvé Kabuto.

-Où ?

-Ça ne va pas te plaire.

Je pris mes clefs, le blondinet sur les talons. Je démarrais en trombe, gyrophares allumés. Arrivant à l'adresse que m'avais transmis mon supérieur, je découvrais une voiture recouverte de crasse, avec au volant Kabuto raide mort, Rin l'examinait déjà.

-Il est mort depuis trois jours, me fit elle quant j'arrivai à sa hauteur, il a eu la gorge tranchée, continua t elle en montrant sa trachée béante couverte de sang. Je suis désolée.

Rageur je donnai un coup de point sur la portière, Naruto vint derrière moi et me pris par l'épaule pour aller plus loin. Il me lâcha.

-Bon, me fit il sérieux, si tu m'expliquais comment c'est passé réellement l'arrestation d'Orochimaru.

Je basculais la tête en arrière, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

-Ça a commencé il y a deux ans, une équipe d'élite composée de Yahiko, Nagato et Konan qui le surveillait nous avait transmis les coordonnées de sa dernière planque. Nous avons donc fais une descente en règle, beaucoup de ses hommes de mains sont morts pour le protéger. Il était dans des sous-sols en train de faire des expériences sur un corps humain, il avait l'épée de Kusanagi pas loin, il a essayé de me blesser avec, j'écartais ma veste et ma chemise découvrant mon épaule droite où il y avait une cicatrice en biais, je lui ai tiré dessus juste à ce moment. Il avait récupéré pas mal de renseignements top secrets, grâce à ses listes nous avons pu mettre des noms sur ses hommes de mains, mais il en restait un qui manquait à l'appel.

-Kabuto. Termina Naruto.

-Oui, mais l'équipe de Yahiko était appelée ailleurs, celle de Shino aussi, nous n'avions aucun moyen de le retrouver,mais il semblerait que quelqu'un le savait.

-Qui que se soit, nous le trouverons, ne t'en fais pas Sasuke. »

Je ricanais en fermant les yeux, il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux, marchant vers la voiture de fonction.

**Naruto :**

Cela faisait longtemps que Sasuke n'avait pas parlé franchement avec moi, je le retrouvais tel qu'il était enfant. Notre amitié avait vu le jour depuis le jardin d'enfant, nous avions traversé les même épreuves, les même souffrances. Nos parents étaient morts, tués peu de temps avant notre retour de l'école, nous laissant tout les deux sans famille, sauf Sasuke qui avait son grand frère Itashi qui travaillait déjà dans la police. Heureusement, quelque part nos parents avaient pris leurs dispositions, faisant parti tous les quatre de l'armée, il valait mieux assurer leurs arrières.

L'homme qui avait tué nos parents n'a jamais été arrêté, c'est pour cela que Sasuke et moi sommes rentrés dans la police, pour arrêter celui qui avait osé nous séparer de notre famille. Le pire, c'est qu'il poursuit encore son terrible dessin, c'est un serial killer. Nos parents n'étaient pas les premiers, ni les derniers sur sa macabre liste, et tout me porte à croire que c'est peut être lui qui a tué Kabuto. Il s'appelle lui même le Juge, car il punit les gens grâce à leur mort. Comme il voulait empêcher Kabuto de parler, il lui a tranché la gorge, la pseudo morsure de serpent sur Ran pour nous indiquer qu'il avait aussi un lien avec Oroshimaru. Devant la voiture je m'arrêtais et lâcha suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde sur la scène de crime l'entende.

« -Sasuke, tu crois que c'est le Juge ?

Tout le monde autour de moi stoppa ce qu'il faisait et se tourna vers l'inconscient qui avait prononcer se nom à voie haute. L'intéressé s'arrêta à son tour, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, il finit par ouvrir la porte du véhicule et se tourna vers moi.

-Oui Naruto, j'en suis sûre, l'affaire du Juge va être rouverte. Et tu prêt à me suivre sur cette voie ?

-Et comment ! Tu sais très bien que je veux sa peau. Lui répondis je en ouvrant à mon tour la porte.

-Les garçons, fit Rin, faites attention à lui, vous savez ce qu'il a fait au dernier qui a tenté de l'arrêter.

-Oui Rin, une balle dans le cœur. Répondit mon coéquipier.

**Naruto :**

Après cette découverte des plus surprenante, mamie Tsunade nous avait donné notre journée à Sasuke et à moi, j'étais tranquille sur le balcon. Je regardais les rues où allaient et venaient les villageois, cependant une touffe noire se distinguait de la foule. J'hellais mon coéquipier et l'invitais à rentrer, je lui ouvrit, mon chat rose se frotta au bas de son pantalon.

« -Rentre, ne fais pas attention a Mew, il aime tout le monde. Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? De toute façon j'ai que du lait.

-Périmé le lait,il se déchaussa en rentrant,comme d'habitude, tu pourrais faire attention.

Sans demander mon avis, il se dirigea vers le balcon avec vu sur les collines de Konoha. J'ouvrais la porte et sortais la dite brique, je bus au goulot en rejoignant mon ami. Je croisais les bras sur la rambarde observant le village, Sasuke le regardait aussi de la même façon que moi, je bus une gorgée, finissant la bouteille que je posais à mes pieds.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on avait pas pris le temps de regarder ses collines ? Demandais je

-Quelques années, répondit il se tournant vers moi, tu pourrais utiliser des vers au lieu d'en mettre partout, continua t il en passant lentement son pouce sur ma lèvre supérieur enlevant mes « moustaches » de lait, il lécha son pouce. Troublé, j'eus un mouvement de recul _« Depuis quand était il devenu tactile ? »_. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, entrouvrant la bouche, il me murmura à l'oreille.

-On se revoit demain ne sois pas en retard.

Et il me planta là, il se dirigea vers la sortie, se chaussa et s'en alla, comme si de rien été. Je le revis dans la rue il marchait tranquillement vers son appartement. J'avais les joues qui chauffaient, je titubais en arrière,renversant la brique qui laissa couler un peu du liquide blanc, j'heurtais le mur, et fini par terre. Mew vint miauler plusieurs fois, et lapa le sol. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »_

**Sasuke :**

Je claquais la porte de mon appartement, je m'adossais contre le bois et me laissais tomber au sol. Je me pris le tête entre mes mains._ « Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'as pris de lui faire ça !Maintenant il … Oh Kami-sama ! »_

Voilà pour le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce qui va ou pas !

J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que j'ai créé une page officielle sur Facebook, si ça vous intéresse abonnez vous, j'y laisserai des indications sur l'avancement de l'écriture ou d'éventuels l'instant il n'y a pas grand chose (désolée - -' ) Bien sûr vous n'êtes pas obligé d'utiliser votre page personnelle, vous pouvez créer votre propre page d'utilisateur, bref, faites ce que vous voulez je trouverais ça sympas !

Gros bisous à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Petites précisions : ce qui est en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je me contente d'arranger à ma manière ^o^

Résumé : des cadavres qui s'empilent, des découverte macabres, et surtout, les moustaches de lait :3

**A bullet for my heart**

**Chapitre 5**

**Sasuke :**

Je passais dans le grand hall du commissariat et me dirigeais vers la machine à café, noir avec un demi sucre, puis entrais dans mon bureau où se trouvais déjà Kakashi et Naruto.

« -Salut Sasuke, me fit Kakashi.

Je lui répondis, et remarquais que le blondinet ne m'avais pas salué, je m'assoyais bien en face de lui, il se détourna et demanda à mon supérieur.

-Qu'a apprit Rin ?

-D'après son rapport , se n'est pas la même personne qui a tuer Ran et Kabuto, elle a pu relever une empreinte partielle, mais inexploitable sur la voiture du second. Il sorti un papier de sa poche. C'est une femme qui à agressé la jeune victime, aucune trace de drogue n'a été trouvé dans leurs sang ni aucune trace d'ADN sous leurs ongles.

-Donc, d'après elle on a deux meurtres différents, avec deux agresseurs différents. Récapitulais je. Alors pourquoi a t-on trouvé la marque d'Oroshimaru sur Ran ?

-Un copy-cat ? Proposa Kakashi

-Possible mais peu probable, je bus du café, où on en est de l'ordinateur manquant sur le bureau ?

-Nous avons pu déterminer le type d'après les fils et les cartons, mais rien de plus. Comme on a rien on peut pas grand chose.

-Donc on a vraiment rien de rien.

Naruto soupira, je le comprenais, c'était frustrant. Personne n'en voulait à la pauvre jeune fille sans histoire. Pourquoi le Juge l'avais tué ?

-Ne perdez pas espoir, fit Rin qui venait d'arriver. Notre chère Ran n'est pas celle qu'elle faisait croire, sa véritable identité est en fait Chu Txu, une espionne qui œuvre pour le plus offrant.

-C'est vrai fit le blond, elle est connue pour avoir réussit des assassinas pour la Racine. Elle avait plein de nom mais c'est celui là qui revenait souvent.

-Ce n'est pas tout, même si l'ordinateur a disparu, j'ai pu retracer une partie des recherches. Continua t-elle. La box, même si elle a quelques données effacé, j'ai pu récolter se qui restait, elle a réussi a pirater les dossiers sur le Juge.

Nous étions tous sous le choc.

-Son petit ami n'est pas blanc comme neige, il fait parti lui aussi de la Racine.

Je me levais, Naruto sur les talon, nous partîmes à l'appartement de Hiro Macha. Nous arrivions rapidement à son appartement la porte était déjà entre-ouverte, je sortais mon arme de service, mon coéquipier aussi, je lui fis signe de passer en premier. Il poussa la porte, l'appartement sans-dessus dessous, et pendu par d'épaisses cordes au plafond, notre suspect-témoin, qui ne pourrait plus rien nous dire, car il avait la gorge tranchée, et écrit sur le mur derrière lui écrit avec le sang de la victime, le Juge. Je pestais, Naruto dégluti fortement et sorti appeler Rin. Je rangeais mon arme de service qui ne servirait pas et commença l'inspection. Le blond revint avec le matériel pour la collecte de preuve. Peu après Rin et Kakashi arrivaient à leurs tour sur la scène de crime.

-On lui a volé son ordinateur à lui aussi, je montrais le bureau vide à Kakashi, et la box aussi ils ont été plus intelligents. Où est Naruto ?

-Je suis allé interroger le concierge, répondit il en revenant, elle ne l'as pas revu depuis que je suis venu l'interroger.

-C'est normal, répondit Rin, d'après se que je peux en voir d'ici, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il est pendu là, il est mort peu de temps après ta visite, je confirmerais ça après l'autopsie.

-Datebayo. Pesta Naruto.

-Emballez le, lança Rin. Ca va aller Sasuke ?

-Hum.

Je me détournais de la scène de crime, les mains dans les poches.

**Naruto :**

Alors que nous quittions la scène de crime, j'observais un moment le bâtiment, Sasuke ouvrit la voiture, je m'installais alors côté passager et mon coéquipier côté conducteur, je soupirais. Le brun ouvrit la boite à gant et en sorti un sachet de bonbons aux goûts différents, il ouvrit le sachet et m'en lança un qui termina sur mes jambes.

-Mange, ça va te remonter. Me lâcha t-il.

-J'en ai pas besoin, répliquais je en prenant la sucrerie.

-Mange ! M'ordonna t-il

-Je ne le mangerai pas un point c'est tout !

-Oh Naruto ne fais pas l'enfant ! Hurla t-il en se tournant vers moi.

J'eus un mouvement de recul, je sentis mes joues rougirent.

-Par ... Pardon, je me suis emporté.

Je glissais le bonbon dans ma poche, et finis par m'attacher. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence à couper au couteau. Avant d'arriver au commissariat, je finis par lâcher.

-Je t'invite chez Ichiraku, ça te dis.

-Hum …

_« Qu'est ce que je déteste quant il répond comme ça. »_

-Si tu veux pas …

-Non c'est bon j'accepte, c'est juste que je pensais pas que tu aurais de l'argent pour nos deux repas.

J'ouvris la bouche pour riposter mais je m'abstins quand je vis le sourire moqueur de mon coéquipier. Je rigolais à mon tour, il laissa donc la voiture un peu plus loin, nous marchâmes donc jusqu'au restaurant et nous avons commandé des ramens. Alors que je finissais mon deuxième bol, Sasuke avais à peine touché au sien.

-Tu veux venir chez moi te changer les idées ? Lui proposais je

-Merci …

Il posa un billet sur le comptoir, j'en rajoutais un autre pour l'appoint.

-Normalement, j'aurais du tout payer ! Lui dis je en le rejoignant.

-Je sais.

Arrivé devant la porte de mon appartement, je mis la clé dans la serrure et la poussais, je laissais la place pour que Sasuke puisse passer, il ne se fit pas prier et se déchaussa. J'entrais à mon tour, je poussais la porte, je me déchaussais toujours tourné vers la porte. Alors que je me retournais, Sasuke avais un drôle de regard.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu pense ?

Il se releva et me plaqua contre la porte, nous étions très proche. Il commença à m'embrasser avec fougue mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes.

-Je … Laisse moi passer.

Je me plaça devant la poignée, lui bloquant toute échappatoires.

_« Je sens que je fais le regretter...Mais »_

-Non … Continu …

_« Je ne vais quand même pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ... »_

Il me regardait.

_« Oh ce regard ... »_

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, ses mains douces et froides glissèrent sous mon T-shirt qu'il enleva vitesse grand V, je fis de même avec sa veste et sa chemise, toujours en train de s'embrasser. Il continua avec la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Je me dégageais un petit peu.

-On serait mieux sur le lit tu ne crois pas.

-C'est une invitation ?

Rapidement, sans m'en apercevoir, j'étais allongé sur le lit, vulnérable Il continua de défaire les boutons, je me retrouvais alors en caleçon, mon pénis déjà en érection. Il me retourna avec une déroutante facilité, et commença à me masturber. A causes de ses caresses, j'ai jouis.

_« Oh la honte avec une seule main en plus »_

-Ça te plais on dirait.

Il retira à son tour son pantalon.

-Que … Qu'est ce que tu fais.

Il sorti un tube de vaseline de je ne sais où et l'étala sur les mains.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu va prendre du plaisir tout seul !

Il enfonça alors ses deux doigts dans les fesses, pour « aider » qu'il disait. Sur le dos, les jambes en l'air, il fini par me la mettre.

_« Il … est rentré ?! »_

-Ça ...Ça va ?

-Idiot … Continu …

Il souri, et commença les allées et venues, je veux pas dire, mais ça me faisait un bien fou, et à lui aussi d'ailleurs. En sueur, il m'embrassa avec amour, je lui rendis la pareille. Et nous recommençâmes, pleins de fois. A la fin de l'après midi j'étais allongé sur le dos, à côté de moi sur le flan, la main sur mon torse.

-Ça t'as plu ? Me demanda t-il

-C'est pas mal, pour une première fois. Par contre, j'ai mal aux reins.

-Ça va passer.

-Et toi ? Ça t'as plu aussi.

-T'es pas si nul !

-Hey !

-Ça va, je rigole. Répondit-il en m'embrassant. Aller va te doucher, il faut qu'on retourne au poste. Je me levais et fis quelques pas.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-J'ai cru que tu me le demanderais jamais. »

**Voila pour ce chapitre 5 !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, pour ma part, j'ai pris beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir à le taper (surtout la scène de sexe qui j'espère vous plaira) .**

**Comme d'habitude dites moi se que vous en pensez.**

**Je vous fais plein de gros bisous.**


	6. Chapter 6

Petites précisions : ce qui est en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je me contente d'arranger à ma manière ^o^

Résumé : Naruto et Sasuke ont commencés a se reprocher.

**A bullet for my heart**

**Chapitre 6**

**Sasuke :**

C'est pas pour dire, mais notre première fois c'était plutôt bien passé, Naruto était déjà dans l'eau fumante, une petite serviette pliée sur le front, je le poussais un peu pour pouvoir rentrer à mon tour.

Je pris alors le gant et commençais à lui laver le dos.

« -Que … Tu fais quoi ?

-Je te savonne baka, tu as crus quoi ?

-Ri … Rien...

-Tu veux qu'on le refasse c'est ça, il suffisait de le demander. Lui répondis je en lui léchant l'oreille.

-Argh, s'il te plais, ne fais pas ça.

Il sorti de l'eau en un bond, se sécha très vite et s'habilla.

-Mais reviens Naru-sama.

Je sortais à mon tour me passant une serviette autour de la taille, je lui attrapais le bras et le forçais à me regarder.

-Excuse moi, j'oubliais que c'est nouveau pour toi.

Il rougissait, comme il pouvait être craquant comme ça.

-Non, bafouilla t il en détournant le regard, ça … va aller, je vais m'y habituer.

Je lui lâchais le bras.

-Écoutes, pour me faire pardonner je te propose de faire un tour dans Konoha.

Il hésita un moment, puis finit par céder. Je m'habillais en vitesse, pendant ce temps il vida la baignoire et se chaussa. Nous quittâmes son appartement, je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il mettait quelques distances. Nous arrivâmes alors sur le ponton en bois de notre enfance. Je vus mon amant descendre la légère pente pour arriver sur les planches en bois, il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres du bords et s'y assit, cela me rappelais ce fameux jour, sauf que nos places étaient inversées, lui était en haut et moi en bas. Je descendis à mon tour et m'assaillais à côté de lui. Nous restâmes un moment, regardant les barques glisser sur le fil de l'eau. J'aurais pu rester des jours ici, c'est alors qu'il glissa lentement sa main sur ma cuisse, je tournais mon regard vers lui, il posa son autre main sur ma joue, sa main si chaude, il se rapprochais lentement, il ferma les yeux et entrouvrait légèrement la bouche, je m'approchais à mon tour et l'embrassa. Nos langues tournèrent dans une danse infinie, je posais ma main sur sa joue pour profiter pleinement de ce merveilleux cadeau qu'il m'offrait. Il s'écartait légèrement, je le rattrapais et continuais à l'embrasser avec fougue. Mais il s'écartait encore, je fis de même je voulus lui poser une question mais il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Retournons chez moi.

Il se leva en quatrième vitesse et remonta la pente, arrivé en haut, il s'arrêta et se tournait vers moi.

-Ben alors, t'attends quoi !

Ni une ni deux, je le rejoignais, il reprit sa course en riant, je le poursuivis dans les rues de Konoha, les passants nous regardaient suspicieux, il en bouscula certains qui râlèrent, je m'excusais de sa part, et cet idiot riait de plus belle. Arrivé chez lui, il monta les marches quatre à quatre, je le suivit en et rentrais à mon tour, il referma la porte, et là la magie opéra de nouveau. Je le coinçais contre la porte en bois et l'embrassais, il tenta de s'écarter mais je glissais ma main dans son caleçon et commença à le masturber. Il gémit entre deux respirations, je m'écartais un peu pour voir sa frimousse toute rouge et confuse.

-Qu...Quoi ?!

Je souris, il était trop craquant comme ça, je le portais dans mes bras jusqu'au canapé, j'enlevais mes vêtements et les siens, alors qu'il réalisait à peine se qu'il lui arrivait, je le pénétrais sans attendre, je me penchais encore plus et lécha son téton, il se cambra, suivant mon rythme, il gémissait avec tellement de facilité que je continuais, un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite, ma langue remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, et elles ne formèrent plus qu'une. Il m'entourait dans une chaude étreinte je me perdais un peu plus en lui, il avait une telle fougue. Nos lèvres se séparèrent, je le quittais c'est alors qu'il me bouscula, il avait un sourire entendu sur le visage, du genre _« c'est à mon tour maintenant »._Il fit courir ses mains sur mon torse mais les arrêta sur mes hanche, là il commença à lécher mon pénis. Ma surprise passée devant une telle initiative de sa part, je me laissais finalement transporter par les va et vient de ses lèvres. Il finit part remonter doucement vers mes lèvres entre-ouvertes, un léger goût sucré m'envahit bientôt. Mais préférant la place de dominant, je le pénétré à nouveau, surprit, il cria, mais ne se ferma pas, bien au contraire, le visage rougissant, il me regardait les yeux plein d'extase.

**Naruto :**

Je me réveillais le matin, complètement dans le cirage, les douleurs dans les reins me ramenèrent très vite à la réalité. Je sentais quelque chose dans mon dos, il y avait un bras qui m'entourais tendrement.

_« Alors je n'ai pas rêvé ! »_

Tout doucement, je me dégageais de ses bras, j'enfilais un caleçon qui traînait par là et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, je cherchais quelque chose de comestible (et surtout pas périmé) à préparer à Sasuke. Je soupirais, je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre qu'une brique de lait et de la brioche. Un petit miaulement se fit entendre à mes pieds, je trouvais Mew qui s'étirait en baillant, je lui servais un peu du liquide épais dans sa coupelle et lui posais un peu plus loin. Alors que je me redressais, je sentis que quelque n'allait pas, je me retournais et découvris Sasuke, sur le côté, sa main soutenant sa tête, sa touffe noire à peine décoiffé.

« -Je n'ai pas du y aller assez fort hier pour que tu te baisse aussi facilement ! Lâcha t il moqueur.

-Datebayo, râlais je en rougissant, pas assez fort c'est la meilleur celle là, mes reins me font un mal de chien !

-Ben apparemment tu peut encore te baisser pour donner à boire à ton chat rose, donc je me pose des questions.

-Peuh, moi qui voulais t'offrir le déjeuner c'est raté avec se que tu viens de dire.

Il se leva et avança vers moi.

-Je suis sûre que je peux te faire changer d'avis en quelques minutes, me dit il d'un regard entendu.

Je me retournais et attrapais un bol que je lui donnais par dessus mon épaule, il l'attrapa, non sans coller un baiser sur ma joue. Je râlais de plus belle et attrapais un bol et me posais sur ma chaise en face de Sasuke, celui ci me regardait avec un regard brûlant, je déglutis et lui posais les brioches sous le nez.

-J'ai pas mieux, si ça te va pas, va chez le voisin.

Il ricana, et attrapa la tartine et commença à la manger, je me versais le lait. Nous nous sommes habillé et j'ouvrais la porte et je fus surpris de trouver un carton sur mon paillasson, intrigué le rentrais et le posai sur la table, mon amant ne me quittait pas. Je décollais le ruban adhésif et souleva les bords. J'eus un mouvement de recule en voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans, même mon coéquipier retint sa respiration. Une tête humaine à moitié en décomposition me fixait des ses yeux ternes et sans vie, ses lèvres violettes entre-ouvertes figées dans une expression de souffrance atroce, elle était simplement posée sur du polystyrène. Je refermais le carton, dégoûté.

-Il faut qu'on ramène ça au commissariat pour que Rin l'examine. Me fit Sasuke

Il se chargea du transport du paquet, je le suivit fantomatique. Arrivé sur notre lieu de travail, nous nous dirigeâmes sans attendre vers la salle d'autopsie, nous la trouvâmes avec Obito, son mari, qui comprit très vite en voyant ma tête que la journée avait commencé pas sous les meilleurs hospices. Mais étant un ancien enquêteur, il resta avec nous, quand sa femme ouvrit le colis, il eu lui aussi un mouvement de recule, Rin elle habitué, enfila une paire de gant et sorti la tête de son écrin, et la déposa sur la table d'autopsie voisine.

-Comment c'est arrivé ? Me demanda Obito

-J'ai trouvé le colis sur le pas de ma porte se matin même, je n'ai rien entendu de suspect cette nuit(_c'est à dire qu'avec se que m'a fait « subir » Sasuke, j'aurai eu du mal à entendre quelques choses.)_

_-_A en juger, par la coloration de la peau et l'humeur de ses yeux, cela doit faire plus de deux jours qu'il est mort, commença Rin, la coupe au niveau de la nuque est nette et précise, cependant il n'y a aucun reste de sang dans les tissus, il était déjà mort quand on la décapité et en plus on l'a vidé de son sang. Je fais des prélèvements pour tenter de déterminer se qui lui a fait ça mais a première vue c'était quelque chose de bien aiguisé, pour faire une coupe aussi nette.

Elle sortie plusieurs fioles, une pour l'ADN, et plein d'autres pour tous les petits résidus, n'étant pas d''une grande utilité, je quittais la salle d'un blanc éclatant.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre 6, j'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous aura plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires**

**Merci et gros bisous à tous**


End file.
